


Crowley's Little Secret

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- heart, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Why has Crowley never taken the opportunity to get rid of those pesky Winchesters?





	Crowley's Little Secret

Crowley looked on impassive as the Impala roared off into the night, its tail-lights glowing red in the stark obscurity of the country road.

 

The Winchesters were the most annoying, arrogant, full of themselves, cunning humans he'd had the misfortune to encounter, not to mention as dangerous as striking cobras!

So why had he never done the demon world a favour and taken them out? It wasn't as if he hadn't had plenty of opportunities, including tonight.

But even as Crowley formed the question, he already knew the answer.

The dumbasses had somehow pierced his demonic armour and endeared themselves to the heart he no longer possessed.

 

Sighing he teleported back to his throne room, only to find a gaggle of demons lined up requesting audience. Not one of them had an ounce of the Winchesters' brain cells.

"Bloody good job too," Crowley muttered to himself as he waved the first one forward, he'd be chained up in some sleazy torture chamber by now or worse!


End file.
